


Baby Talk

by krisnoli



Series: Little! Mc [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Asmo appreciation, Asmo is a good friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lots of Crying, No beta we die like lilith, Non-Sexual Age Play, involuntary regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisnoli/pseuds/krisnoli
Summary: Mc was doing a good job at keeping their regression hidden but Asmo's new quirk might mess it all up.Or: Asmo's baby talk makes Mc regress involuntarily.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Little! Mc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203422
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Check notes at the end if you don't know what age regression is! :)  
> I wanted to make a fic based on the idea that Mc regresses in secret in the devildom and Asmo finds out when he tries to tease them with baby talk, based on the texts about Asmo doing just that to his brothers. It turned out a bit different than I thought so I might write more in the future. ... Maybe

Mc was in a dilemma and it was all because of Asmo.  
Now, you might think it's something of a sexual nature considering Asmodeus is the Avatar of Lust but... No. Quite the opposite, actually. Because for some inexplicable reason there was some job experience program and Asmo went to the human world to a nursery school.

Of course, that didn't seem so bad in itself and really, Mc knew that the demon could control himself so he wasn't any danger to the kids but well the problem wasn't what happened there but what was happening now. In the House of Lamentation itself.

Because Mc had been doing unbelievably well keeping a certain part of themself hidden but now it seemed like Asmo could reveal that carefully kept secret any moment. It had been especially hard at the beginning and pretty much every time something too stressful happened which was way too many times. Now they had definite trauma from Belphie as well and yeah, it wasn't a big surprise to Mc when they found themself regressing quite a bit.

Which meant having to set boundaries so the brothers don't barge in at any time and catch Mc while regressed - because that'd be a nightmare they could only imagine -, making do with what they can because there's no way they could get any regression gear here in the devildom and just really really hoping everything works out and they don't regress at the wrong time. Fortunately they were around toddler age when regressed and only seldom regressed to younger than 2 years old, so they could take care of themself for the most part.

They had stashes of colored pencils with blank paper of which a lot had already been drawn on, a few plushies though they missed the ones back home immensely and some oversized clothes that never failed to make them feel all small, cuddly and safe. Of course, sometimes they felt themself regressing around one of the brothers because they were save to Mc and sometimes that would just happen while they watch a movie or similar but then they would only try to push it back and stay big or excuse themself if it got too bad. Mc was actually quite proud of how good they'd gotten in pretending to be big ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶i̶g̶n̶o̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶b̶r̶e̶a̶k̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶i̶d̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶s̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶a̶ ̶v̶u̶l̶n̶e̶r̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶d̶s̶p̶a̶c̶e̶.̶

But now, everything seemed about to crash and they were scared. Scared of the reactions of the brothers if they found out Mc regressed to cope, scared of their disgusted expressions or how they would be weirded out by them, saying they don't want anything to do with them anymore. Would they be sent back? Called unnatural or defective and discarded back to the human realm because a human like them wouldn't be right for the exchange program? Would Diavolo shake his head in disappointment, saying that this was a failure and they had to find a new exchange student?

MC couldn't stop the thoughts from running rampant in their mind, overwhelming them and they cried. Always as quiet as possible but especially now when they had slipped into their headspace just a tad, the tears rolled down their face one after the other with quiet hiccups shaking their frame.

After a while, they were able to pull themself together again so they washed their face real quick and tried to distract themself. It wouldn't do any good to continue and let their anxiety feed them all the bad scenarios it could come up with after all. 

You might ask yourself what this has to do with Asmo and his human world job experience and it was quite simple. Asmo had taken up a few mannerism after his trip to the nursery that were making it very hard for Mc to stay big. It started with the baby talk in chat, calling Belphie "Belphie-kins" or Satan "Satan-Poo" and "Mr. Grumpy Pants". It was funny enough but made Mc yearn for Asmo to talk like that to them which they tried to squash down as fast as possible.

The brothers weren't amused at all by Asmo's antics but Mc just feared that the Avatar of Lust would talk like that to Mc themself in real life. Because it has been months since their regressed self had any interaction with another person and they just wanted to be cared for or at least have a play date with another regressor. They could color together, watch Pocoyo and babble the answers together or play with their stuffies-  
They were getting ahead of themself again. Thinking about this just made them yearn more, hopeful it might happen even though they knew it wouldn't. Not as long as they were in the devildom at least.

So, if Asmo were to treat Mc like a little kid it was guaranteed they would regress right then and there and they couldn't let that happen.

But things never went how Mc wanted them to.

It wasn't soon after dinner, Asmo had teased his brothers relentlessly until Lucifer had had enough and put a stop to it for now "to eat in peace", when the fifth oldest practically demanded they spend the night together and pamper each other.

"C'mon, it's been so looong since I've seen you and I want some quality time with my favorite human, ok? I know you love any time you can spend with me, I mean who wouldn't, so you can't say no!", he'd say before dragging Mc to his room and promptly starting to wash their faces and put on face masks, fussing over how the human didn't care for their skin well enough when he wasn't around.

It felt good to let him do his thing, in a way he was caring for Mc and even if not in a caregiver way, having someone else just focus on Mc and take control over what was happening was nice. Asmo probably wouldn't judge them on anything. Almost.

They had started talking about how Asmo's stay in the human world had been while sitting on the demon's bed. He proceeded to tell them about how adorable the children had been, their skin so soft and innocent smiles brightening the room but also how stressful they could be, little troublemakers with devious intentions or how they would fight with one another so you had to break it up.

"It was sooo exhausting! But that wasn't too often and seeing them run around playing was so _cute_! Of course I'm still cuter than any human child could ever be but they really were like little angels sometimes, haaah~ if only my brothers were that cute. Ohh, you were probably the most adorable little kid, weren't you? Do you have any pictures? Stories?", Asmo looked expectantly at Mc, smile bright as can be and they hated to know it would die down soon. They took a deep breath before answering," I don't really remember most of my childhood but my mother told me I had been a quiet child."

"Really? Naww, but I can just imagine you running around with a big smile on your face, everyone loving and doting on you~ You're such a cute little muffin, aren't you? Just the most adorable widdle human baby." Oh no.

This had been exactly what Mc was worried about. They could feel their heart light up at the words of praise and their brain calm down, tongue feeling heavy no clumsy inside their mouth. They needed to stop this but- "Nou! M not!", they opposed him but their speech was already in shambles. They couldn't really think anymore. Why was this bad again? Asmo was teasing, right? Meanie, that's right. Why was he quiet?

But the demon was shocked at the situation he found himself in. Mc wore the cutest little angry pout on their face, brows pinched together and lips pushed together so the stuck out a bit, cheeks looking puffy. He hadn't expected this, at all. He knew about age play of course, where the little role played as a child for the power dynamic but this didn't,, didn't look like that.

It was more like Mc couldn't control how they were acting right now and it threw Asmo for a loop. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. They hadn't ever talked about something like this, what was happening?

Fortunately, Mc hadn't slipped too deep and was able to quickly shove the headspace into the back of their mind again. At least to some extent. It was more like they were just on the verge right now, desperately hanging onto the big headspace, dangling from the edge.

Without so much as another word, only a few stumbled stutters escaping them, they scrambled off the bed and ran to their room. There wasn't anyone in the halls, thank goodness but it didn't take long before Asmo was knocking on the exact door Mc was leaning against right now. They had run in and locked the door before sliding down to sit against it, hugging their knees and biting at their fingernails. It was a bit hard to talk with how sharply their breaths were, they couldn't seem to calm down. "N-no?", they got out but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Mc? Hey, honey, are you alright? I can hear how hard you're breathing, please let me in and talk to me?", Asmo tried to reassure them, one hand against the wood of the door and the other clutched against his chest. He was worried and quite a lot at that as well. The demon know how Mc could get lost inside their head, they had talked about all the insecurities that followed them around, the anxiety that constantly tried to make them believe nobody would ever actually like them, how everyone judged them and only hung out with them because they liked to play with their feelings.

If he left them alone now, he didn't want to know what they would do.. Their habit of blaming themself would make them walk out of this situation with a few more scars and that was something Asmo wouldn't be able to forgive himself for.

After a while of quiet reassurances by Asmo the harsh breaths turned to hiccups before quieting down again. He could hear Mc stand up and to his delight, they soon unlocked the door. Asmo opened it slowly and peeked his head inside, seeing that his human had crawled onto their bed and thrown the blanket around themself.

"Hey", he softly said and sat down at the edge of the bed, "can I touch you? I'd love to give you a hug right now. We can talk now or later, whenever you want." The demon didn't get a verbal answer but a hand creeped out from under the blankets and held onto his sleeve, tugging on it slightly.

So, he laid down beside them and tugged them closer, wrapping his one arm around them over the blanket and held Mc hand with the one where they had just been holding onto the sleeve.

"You know", he started, " I don't really know what that was or what it means for you but you know I would never judge you for anything, right? I love you.. and I mean that. Whether you're into age play or-" "NO!"

Mc had unburrowed their head from the blanket and stared at Asmo with a hard expression. "No, that's not it, I-", their voice cut off, not sure how to explain after their small outburst. The Avatar of Lust just stared back for a bit before a small smile grazed his lips and he assured them, "I thought so, it didn't seem the same. Don't push yourself, take your time to explain. I'm here if you want to tell me."

The human could cry again just because of how kind Asmo was being, a total opposite of what their brain had been cinvincing them it would be like. But they sucked it up and tried to clear their head.

It took a bit before they talked again, the silence a safety blanket they didn't want to breach but they knew they had to at some point.

"Its.. Like, you know that I struggle, a lot, with mental stuff, stress and all that..", Mc looked at Asmo and saw the same small smile as he patiently listened, "And there's different ways humans cope with such things. Hurting yourself is a form of coping too but it's-- very very unhealthy, so no, I mean.. I regress, in age, like, I fall back into a headspace like I'm a really small kid to deal with all the bad head stuff that comes with being older because then I can be small and not worry about all that stuff, yknow?"

They always had problems articulating themself but they hoped this was enough. It would've been easier if they could've written it down or something.

However, Asmo didn't care about how they stumbled over the words and merely recounted what he'd understood now, "So, you turn into a kiddo to deal with having bad thoughts and being stressed out? Oh honey, that's so cute! I never thought you could become any cuter than you already are but you're almost as cute as me! Ahh~ if I had known.. Can I help you somehow? You know I'd love to make you as happy as possible, Mc."

" Well, I I mean there's this thing where people care for regressors? Like a babysitter or caregiver... and I do trust you, all of you, with that so I sometimes got small with you around but that doesn't mean you have to care for me or anything just that if you wanted to I would love that but I don't want to pressure you or-"

"Hey hey, slow down", Asmo interrupted them gently, brushing away the hair that had fallen into their face, "I'd love to be there for you in any way possible, darling. If that means I can care for you when you're all small and cute, I won't complain. Come here."

He hugged them close again, the blanket having fallen away for the most part and Mc clung to him. They couldn't believe how well this went, it went against any scenario they ever made up and scared themself with. The human snuggled closer and breathed in the flowery scent that always seemed to follow the Avatar of Lust, mumbling into his chest, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Age regression a coping mechanism in which the individual regresses back to the mindset of a younger age. This can be a few years back or up to early infancy. This is in no way kink-related and is also recognised by therapy.


End file.
